Aún mas que Romeo y Julieta
by NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15
Summary: Bella en un viaje a Forks, su pueblo natal, conoce a Edward Cullen, un chico lindo y tierno que pronto se transformará en el amor de su vida. Pero...nada será fácil, ¿Que cosas tendrá que enfrentar esta pareja?¿Podran ser felices? Entren y descubranlo
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, soli la historia es mía  
**_**_**

**PRÓLOGO**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en como iba a morir, pero morir para reunirme con alguien a quien amo, me parecía una buena forma de hacerlo.

Yo no podía seguir en este mundo si el ya no estaba aquí, junto a mi.

Dios sabe que lo lamentaba por mis padres, amigos y todas aquellas personas que me conocían, pero...mi lugar fue, es y sera siempre junto a el. No importaba donde ni cuando, lo único que yo sabia era que sin el...mi mundo no existía, todo lo que me rodeaba simplemente dejaba de importar, yo solo era un cuerpo cuyas funciones cumplía de manera automática, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento o sentimiento.

Aún recuerdo como empezó todo...


	2. Diciendole a James

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía_**

**H**oy era el tan ansiado día. Hoy me iría a vivir a Forks con mi padre. Al fin me iría de Phoenix.

No me mal entiendan, no es que no me guste estar con mi madre, es solo que...ella se volvió a casar, y Phill no me agrada. No se si será porque el me trata como una niña la cuál no sabe hacer nada y es un estorbo, o porque mi madre, desde que está con el, me trata de esa manera, Como si fuera un estorbo.

El punto es que ya estoy ansiando llegar con mi padre, Charlie, el cual es jefe de policía.

Pero...hay una cosa que me incomoda, que no me deja respirar...

Me voy hoy y...aún no se lo he dicho a mi novio, James

No se como hacerlo. Siento que si lo hago, le romperé el corazón el miles de pedazos, y no quiero eso, lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle tal cosa. Pero sabía que sería mucho peor si no de lo decía. Por lo que tome una desición,

Mire mi reloj de muñeca. 8:30 am. Aún me quedaban dos horas para que mi vuelo salga, mis maletas estaban hechas, la casa estaba limpia, y mi madre y Phill esta noche saldrían a cenar fuera, así que...

Junte todo el valor que poseía, tome las llaves de mi coche y mi casa y salí por la puerta rumbo a la casa de James. Se lo diría todo, las razones, donde iría, con quien iría y lo mucho que lo echaría de menos.

Maneje a unos 60 Km/h, el máximo era 90, pero mi limite era 60.

Al llegar, baje del auto corriendo, lo que provocó que mis dos pies izquierdo me hicieran tropezar, pero por suerte no caí. Llegue a la puerta y toque con un poco de desesperación.

Me abrió un James medio adormilado y despeinado. Al darse cuenta de que era yo, se le formó una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, la cual yo correspondí con gusto.

Me tomo por la cintura, me acerco a su pecho y me beso con pasión, yo le devolví el beso sintiendo como mis mejillas se tornaban de un rosado un poco fuerte.

-Buen día cariño- me dijo muy alegre

-Buen día para ti también- le respondí recuperando un poco el aliento

-Pasa- dijo el abriendo la puerta de su casa al completo y manteniendola abierta para que yo pasara

Yo entre sonriendole. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionaria, esperaba que no fuera mal y que me entendiera.

-James...siéntate- le dije señalandole un sillón que estaba en la sala- tenemos que hablar- continué ahora seria

El me hizo caso con rostro confundido

-Que sucede?- pregunto un poco temeroso

Respire profundo, y solté la bomba

-Me voy- dije sin mas

Estuvimos un largo rato en silencio, o eso me pareció a mi, quizá fueron solo segundos, pero para mi fue un siglo

-Cuando?- susurro

-En dos horas sale mi vuelo- dije agachando la cabeza. Lo cierto es que me daba pena

-Donde?- continuó hablando en un susurro

-A Forks, con mi padre-

-Porque? Porque te vas? Porque me dejas aquí? Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- a medida que hablaba, alzaba mas la voz y al mirarlo a la cara, pude ver el enojo y el dolor que esto le causaba

-James, cariño, cálmate, te lo explicare todo, pero cálmate por favor- le dije extendiendo las manos. Cuando se sentó aun mirándome con esos mismos sentimientos en la mirada, continué- Me voy, porque ya no aguanto los tratos de Phill y mi madre, no te dejo, seguiremos estando en contacto y tu puedes ir para allá a visitarme, te aseguro que a papá no le molestara. y no te lo dije...pues...porque no sabía como reaccionarías, temía lastimarte, pero me doy cuenta de que te lastime mas ocultándotelo

El me miro en silencio, serró los ojos, respiró profundo y al abrirlos, note que algo había cambiado en el...su mirada...ahora era fría.

-Pues, vete, si es eso lo que quieres. Después de todo, cuanto debo importarte si no me lo dices hasta dos horas antes de irte- me dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta la salida

Al dejarme afuera de su casa, voltee rápidamente y le pregunté

-Estas terminando conmigo?- pero no obtuve respuesta, tan solo el portazo que pegó

Camine lentamente hasta mi auto, sintiendo un poco de dolor en mi brazo.

Al abrir la puerta, voltee la cabeza para ver la casa en la que habia pasado tantos momentos lindos

Entre en el, y sali de aquella propiedad. Al llegar a mi casa, tome las maletas, las cargue en el auto y mire el reloj. 9:30. Aún me quedaba una hora, pero no me importó, volvi a subir a mi auto y salí rumbo al aeropuerto de Phoenix.

_**Bueno, espero que le guste, voy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Dejen reviews!**_


End file.
